


someone so beautiful

by planetundersiege



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: She looked so perfect as she was laying there, snoring loudly while her golden curls spread out over the pillows. She smelled like lavender to him.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	someone so beautiful

The Doctor laid in bed, soft sheets wrapped around his lower body. He was laying next to River. The woman was fast asleep and her nude frame was sparsely covered by the sheets. She looked so perfect as she was laying there, snoring loudly while her golden curls spread out over the pillows. She smelled like lavender to him.

He knew he would never come across anything, anyone, that was more beautiful than River, especially as she was soundly asleep, in her most natural state, beside him. He could feel the warmth that radiated from her body, so he moved closer, letting skin touch skin as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

He leaned closer and couldn’t help but to press a peck on the cheek of his beautiful wife.

And once he did, he felt how she turned towards him, while letting out a small groan. She wasn’t really a morning person.

“Morning sweetie. Something important?” she asked in a tired voice, before leaning closer and kissed him. She tasted sweet, with a small hint of red wine on her lips from yesterday’s dinner. He gently let his hand slide across her back. “I really wanna know why you woke me up this early. I had an alarm set for ten.”

The Doctor could feel the warmth on his cheeks as he heard her voice.

“There wasn’t really a reason,” he began. “I woke up before you and, you simply looked so beautiful next to me. I had to kiss your cheek. I didn’t mean to wake you up though, sorry.”

His wife raised an eyebrow.

“Beautiful huh? I like that.”

“It’s true. All of you, you’re so gorgeous and peaceful and I love laying next to you, listening to you snore.”

“Okay, I do  _ not _ snore. But the rest is adorable Doctor.”

“But you do, you did not even three minutes ago.”

“Just kiss me again.”


End file.
